It Started With a Kiss
by AMVmaker123
Summary: Blossom has had a crush on boy genius, Brick Jojo, since the beginning of high school. After a year of liking him, she finally brings up the courage to confess, to only be rejected harshly. But in a weird twist of her fate, her house gets wrecked during a earthquake and has to live under one roof, with him and his family! Based of the Korean Drama, It Started With A Kiss. R
1. The Letter

**YOOOO GUYS! THIS IS MY NEW STORY BASED OF ONE OF MY FAVVV DRAMAS AND ANIME. You might know me from lost hero, my Internets haven't been working so I try to update when I can so I'll try to update for Lost Hero by the end of this week. **

**This is based of the Korean dramas; It Started With a Kiss, and Playful Kiss. Some changes to the original plot will be made but the concept is the same. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. **

Chapter 1: The Letter

She could basically already hear her alarm clock ring in her ears as she pried her eyes open. Her mouth was dry, her eyes reddened and her hair was in a tangled mess that lay on her head. She absolutely dreaded mornings but she has gotten used to the same routine she's lived by since going to high school.

She could hear the tapping shake her newly renovated house, hearing the voices of her sisters at her door. She groggily sat at the edge of her bed, as she could already tell she was going to be in a bitter mood. The door to her room opened, to reveal one small petite blonde and one dark pixie haired beauty.

" Are you awake, Blossom?" the small blonde whimpered as she peaked inside her room.

"Yes, barely." She replied not meaning to sound as harsh as she did. Instead of replying back to her, the blonde entered her room, and went straight for her closet at the right side of her bed. The dark haired girl smugly entered and sat next to Blossom who seemed to get more annoyed as time passed on.

" You don't seem happy. What stick crawled up your ass this morning?" the dark haired girl smirked to see Blossom's scowl deepen.

" _Not _in the mood, Buttercup." She said rubbing her temples in the process.

The dark haired girl put her hands up and lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, not saying another word.

The blonde put a pink plaided skirt, a white dress shirt, a pink tie and their schools black jacket on the top of her bed. She gleamed, and stared at her sister to accept a similar reaction. Blossom thought nothing of it, since this happened every morning and she wore the same outfit everyday thanks to the school's dress code.

Her sisters wore something similar, but in their own respective colors of blue and green.

" Thanks, Bubbles." She said not sounding as grateful in her head. She gathered the clothes in her pale hands, and headed into the bathroom to change. She stared into her reflection, bags under her pink eyes, definitely not looking pleased to be woken up at 6:00 in the morning on a Monday. She changed rather quickly, took the brush out of her bathroom, and headed inside her room handing the brush to her sister.

Bubbles always enjoyed doing her sisters hair, of course, after doing her own. She never did much to her hair, just kept it a little bit past her shoulders and held in two pigtails like she did every morning. Never too much makeup, always _just_ the right amount.

Buttercup was a different story. She always wore heavy eyeliner, with red lipstick on her thick lips. Though some thought the look itself was tacky, Buttercup always managed to pull it off.

She really couldn't say much about herself though. Blossom was indeed, stunning, but she never cared much about her looks nor studies. She was smart if she tried, but she hated all the snobby, smart people in her school and she didn't want to be piled up with them. _And so_, putting her in the bottom class. Her and sisters attended the F class, being one of the only students who didn't maintain a C+ average. But she didn't care. She was happy and proud to be in that class and happy to have more of a merit than those ungrateful people in the Special A classes.

" Done!" Bubbles squealed as she put Blossom's hair in her classic pintail with a pink bow on top. Bubbles got off from her bed and stared at Blossom's clock near her bed. Her eyes widened as she shot up like a bullet.

" We have to hurry! School's soon!" Bubble's said with anticipation in her voice. Blossom and her ran out of the room, and down the stairs. They grabbed their backpacks and ran out the door.

Buttercup has already long left with her skateboard, probably to catch up with her friends before school started. Thankful that her school was close to her house, Blossom made it to school with her sister on time. Tired from the workout they did, they went to their lockers to get their books for the next classes ahead.

Blossom's day was so far, a lousy one. She really wasn't looking forward to t teacher's lecture but she never paid attention in class anyway. She would just daydream about _him_.

You might be asking who is this, _him_, we're talking about. But he's not who you think he is or someone you'd think that Blossom would have any interest in at all.

And if you're dying to find out who he is, I'll just tell you. His name is Brick Jojo, the smartest boy in the entire school and probably state. He is little to say, a genius, only something to add with his charming attitude and gorgeous looks. And you're probably thinking, why would Blossom like someone like him? Well if you asked her, she'd probably wouldn't know either. Maybe because he seemed like the cool and silent type.

Maybe it was his brains in general. Or maybe it was because that he seemed so far, so far away from her reach that she wanted to know him better.

Blossom knew she wasn't the only girl who liked him. He was extremely popular with the girls, but strangely never have dated anyone which was a pity with his looks. Blossom would find herself daze off thinking about him, writing embarrassing things about them in her notebooks, and even dreaming about him.

So when did this obsession start? During orientation on her first day of High School, he had spoken a speech he had prepared. When he spoke, Blossom could see the confident glint in his eye, the way his hair was parted just right and his bright smile. Since then, Blossom's obsession only grew.

She always stared at him from a distance, admiring him from afar as he never even gave her a second glance. But she never minded. He seemed so different from all the other smart people that she wanted to know him more every day. She was indeed, obsessive and she was well aware.

Blossom headed to her class, opening the door to have a paper plane hit her face. Papers were being thrown everywhere, as she made her way to her seat next to her sisters. As they were in the middle of a conversation, Mitch, one of her other close friends popped out of nowhere.

According to her sisters, Mitch had liked Blossom for a while now, which was indeed true. But Blossom, being the dense person she is, never noticed it. She just thought he was protective which she never cared about since she was accustomed to him and his wacky ways.

" Hey Blossom! Are you okay? That paper plane didn't hit you hard did it?" he said inching closer to Blossom.

" No, I'm fine." She said smiling back at him in response, which she didn't notice, made him redden.

" Hey Romeo, we _were_ in a middle of a conversation. Mind going now?' Buttercup replied to Mitch with sarcasm evident in her tone.

" No, would you?" Mitch said smirking back at her, making Buttercup put up her hand in a fist, as Bubbles held her down. Blossom just laughed at this, since it _was _the regular routine.

Class had begun, and like always, she dozed off thinking about the only person who could invade her thoughts on a regular basis. She really didn't want to be like this. It was already her second year of high school and she didn't want to waste it on some guy who wouldn't even give her the time of day.

But she was an extremely hypocritical person, and always seemed to back out on her word. Always swearing to only love her teddy bear, but always backing out of her swears the very next day. She was just drawn to him. She couldn't help but stare at him and his magma red eyes.

Though, she was getting tired at just admiring him. Was she the same as all his other admirers? Was she nothing but a face in a crowd?

No, Blossom refused to accept this as her fate. She was going to have to do something to change her destiny. Will Blossom stand for this?

" NO!" she screamed unintentionally in her class as all the students heads turned to face her, including her teacher as he just glared at her. She sunk into her seat, and shyly apologized to the class and anxiously waited for the bell to ring.

As class ended and all the students scrambled out of their seats to head to lunch, she waited for her sisters and was going to ask them for their advice.

Bubbles and Buttercup were the only ones Blossom confided in to talk about to her crush. It's not like the others were untrustworthy, they were just, well, _blabbers._

As they went to their usual spot to eat outside, under her favorite tree, as she got herself comfortable she told her sisters what has been on her mind.

This wasn't new to them since Blossom would unconsciously lead into conversations about him, as they talked for what felt hours to Buttercup. Bubbles though, had plenty of relationships so her experiences in this playing field per say, helped Blossom plenty.

" Guys, I desperately need your help. I'm sick and tired of liking the same guy for so long, with nothing happening. I really want to get over it, but I can't. Can you help?" Blossom pleaded as she leaned to her sisters in a begging position.

They were both a little taken back, expecting another conversation on how great of a person he is. They knew Blossom would come to this realization at some point, but not this soon. She _was_ an obsessive person after all.

A moment of silence ran through them, as Bubbles rubbed her chin, stroking her imaginary beard. Then, Bubbles gasped and looked at Blossom with twinkling eyes.

" You should confess!" she squealed as both, Buttercup and Blossom just gaped at their sister. Confess? That was the last thing Blossom thought of doing, or wanted to do. Why would someone like him, like someone like her?

" How?" she said trying not to sound as if she was considering the idea.

Another silence ran through them till Bubbles replied.

" Write him a letter! You don't have to tell him in person, and you can pour your feelings in it! If you impress him, maybe he'll have some interest in you!" she said squealing and flailing her arms back and forth.

" No way! He would never go for a girl like me!" Blossom replied, sulking.

" Think about it," Bubbles began, " You can finally tell him how you feel, and if he doesn't like you, you can get over it. But I don't see why he wouldn't. You're beautiful, which guy wouldn't want you?"

" I can think of one."

" Just consider it, okay?" Bubbles said sighing in the process, and returning to her sandwich that lay on her lap.

The rest of the day was bland. Ignoring teachers, dazing off in classes, and receiving back their tests that she failed, which was nothing new to her.

But Bubble's words rang in her head, almost pushing her towards a pen and paper. When she would past him in the hallways, her heart would skip beats. She felt as of she was confronting him in person and that made her heart beat more.

As the final bell rang, and her and sisters began to walk home, consisting of small chat throughout the walk, she decided to take the chance.

The blue clear sky, gave her some hope, but didn't fill the void in her chest. She was nervous; as any normal girl would be for confessing to the guy she's liked for more than a year.

But the reassurance from her sisters made it all worth the while. And with the sun gleaming across her face, she walked home with a smile, ready to do something she never though she would do.

And you may be asking, who am I? Well, lets just say I'm a fairy godmother of sorts. Their story is in my hands and their fates at my fingertips. Their lives will change and their fates will cross, their lives will never be the same.

This is where it starts. They're journey.

Things couldn't go wrong…_right_?

And with that, our story begins…

**Author's Note: This is the first time I ever written a story like this so I'm pumped! I think it cool to have like an interactive in a way LOL! Hope you like it the next chapter is going to feature the letter and her confession. Hope you are as excited as I am! I want to get 5 reviews to test out this stories quality before I update again. If people don't like I simply won't update. So review and Thanks for Reading! R&R**


	2. A Confession that Changed Everything

**Author's Note: Hi readers SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT! First story I ever written like that, so I wasn't sure! I'm a pretty dark writer after all. So this is how it is going to work. I'm going to update this story every Friday, so over the week I can work on it with my other story. Sound Good?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. **

Chapter 2: A Confession that Changed Everything

Our story continues from where we last went off. Blossom, the heroine in this tale, has finally decided to confess to her crush, Brick Jojo. Maybe it was the hype of finally confessing after a year, or maybe it was the encouragement from her sisters that made her want to do it. But to be frank, Blossom was absolutely terrified of the outcome of confessing to someone like him.

When Blossom and her sisters arrived home, their dad greeted them with a smile and a smudge of oil on his face. Professor Utonium was an unsuccessful inventor, who worked extremely hard to make a living. He would have several unwanted inventions and no investors willing to put money up for the project.

The girls used to live in Citysville a year after highschool began. Their dad got an inventing job in Townville, making them have to move to their crappy one story house. They loved their old all girls academy, but they couldn't say they weren't excited for a public high school either.

When they renovated their house, it was a shock to the girls that they could even afford it, but they weren't complaining. Because after all, a one story house is much too small for four people.

"Hello girls," he said, wiping sweat of his forehead. "How was your day?"

"Fine, how's the invention coming?" Blossom asked smiling, and inching closer to her dads work table while examining the strange object that laid on it.

"Alright, this is the biggest thing yet, Girls! Imagine, that you could watch people's dreams! This is going to be a hit! This will allow, the subject who's sleeping, for their dreams to be watched, for the other people to see, and saves the dreams on the drive. Observe…" the Professor said roaming through the drive on the chunk of metal, as he turned a switch on. And as he did, a puff of smoke hit his face.

The girls stared and began to laugh, to cause the Professor to laugh with them.

"Got to fix those bugs, dad?" Buttercup said in-between laughs. As Bubbles and Blossom held their stomachs. The professor got his rag and hit it on Buttercup's head.

He told the girls to settle down, and that he was going to make dinner soon, so the girls dispersed into their rooms. Blossom entered her room, closed her door, and put her back to it to ensure that no-one was going to enter or disturb her as she write her first, and hopefully last love letter.

She paced back and forth in her room, anxiously until she hesitantly grabbed a piece of pink and red paper, and began to write on it.

_Dear Brick, _

_I think you're cool._

"No…" Blossom mumbled to herself as she crumpled the piece of paper, and aimed at the trash can, missing.

_Dear my dream prince, _

"Definitely no. This is going to take a while." she said as she sighed and once again, crumbled the piece of paper and threw it.

Several Hours and Crumbled pieces of paper later…

_Dear Brick, _

_You're probably wondering who is writing you this letter, but if I told you, you probably won't even know who I am, but I'll introduce myself. My name is Blossom Utonium, and I have had liked you since the first day of school. You're intelligence and kindness mesmerized me, and you seemed so different that I felt myself get drawn to you. It's gotten so bad, that I've had dreams about you. Creepy right? But you are the person of my dreams after all. You've always been. You're so mysterious yet fascinating I can't help myself but stare. Your words on the first day of orientation has stuck with me since then, and I can't help myself but look at you. You just seem so different. I know you probably don't even know me, and you expect me to want you to reply me with 'I like You Too' but I'm not pretty, nor smart. I just want you to accept my feelings and allow me to like you. _

_Thanks, _

_Blossom Utonium. _

Blossom stared at her letter, sighing. She gently grinned before folding it and putting it into a red envelope, sealing it with a pink heart sticker. She put it into her backpack, and closed the zipper, just staring at it.

She just hoped he either returned her feelings or just rejected her nicely. Because she knew better than anyone, that someone like him wouldn't go for her.

"Blossom, dinner!"

She stood up, and put her hands over her head, and stretched them. She looked around and pouted at the mountain of crumbled pieces of paper on her floor.

Though she felt relieved for finally writing the letter, she knew one thing was certain:

She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

_The Next Morning…_

Blossom woke up in a rather preppy mood, but a nervous one as well. She was daydreaming as she got dressed and as her sister did her hair. Of course, they noticed this because the Blossom they always knew to grow and love was rather punctual.

It took a while before Blossom spoke, shocking her sisters in the process.

"I did it." She mumbled, which was nearly inaudible, but her sisters managed to hear it.

"You wrote the letter?" Bubbles asked as she peered down on her nervous sister who began to fidget with her hands.

"You actually did it?" Buttercup said, crossing her arms and looking down at Blossom in a similar manner to Bubbles. She raised her eyebrow, and smirked at her sister.

"You did, did you?"

Blossom's face reddened, and her shoulders began to tense up. What was she supposed to say in an interrogating and extremely embarrassing situation like this? Her sisters were on to her.

"Yes…" she mumbled looking at any other direction than the blue and green eyes that were intensely staring at her.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, right Bubbles?"

"Yeah, would you mind repeating that?" her ONCE innocent sister said going along with Buttercup's evil mischief.

Blossom was getting aggravated until she finally put her hands up, got off of her bed, and screamed a rather loud, yes.

Her sisters looked at each other, than at her, smiling at Blossom. They were actually incredibly happy to see that their sister was finally going to confess, and that she could get over this ridiculous crush she has had. They wanted nothing but the best for their sister, and the vibe Brick Jojo gave them, left their couscous's uneasy.

But what could they do? Their sister was madly in love, with a guy who seemed too uptight for someone as laidback but surprisingly strict as her. They just had to give her a little push.

But maybe, just maybe, that _"little" _push was too much.

Bubbles ran up to her sister, smiled, and went down the stairs. Blossom grabbed her bag, as her and Buttercup went out of her room and into the kitchen.

Bubbles grabbed her book bag that laid on the counter, as all three of them went out the door. The walk left Blossom's legs feel weak, as they inched closer and closer to school grounds. Her mind was racing, her heart pumping, as she felt her legs tingle anxiously. She was nervous to say the least.

As they reached the school gate, the level of nervousness for Blossom grew and escalated quickly. She gulped loudly as they entered the school, her sisters giving her knowing glances. They were five minutes late, and the halls looked lonely and empty.

Blossom went to her locker, her sisters accompanying her. She put things into her backpack, as her eye spotted the red letter she worked on. She eyed it, pushing it deeper in her backpack, before Bubbles snatched it out of her backpack.

"What locker number is he?" Bubbles asked running away from the panicked Blossom, who was freaking out as she saw the letter in the wrong hands. Blossom dropped her things, running after her sister.

"Stop, Bubbles! Quit it!"

"3140, in the C WING! Go!" Buttercup said screaming after Bubbles, who was way ahead of Blossom, thanks to her endless championships on the track team in middle school.

Blossom still managed to catch up with her sister, as she felt her world crash beneath her feet. She didn't want it to happen now, not so soon. But a part of her, wanted to get over it. A _stronger_ part of her.

She stopped in her tracks, as she saw her sister make the turn into the C WING. She sighed heavily, scratching the back of her head as she walked over to her sister, right in the time to see the letter go through the open slits in front of his locker.

Her eyes bulged out of her head, and her heavy breathing had stopped. Time had frozen, her heart beat quicken as she slowly felt herself sink to the ground. Bubbles did nothing but smile to the locker, before skipping back to her sister, lifting her off the ground, and pushing her to their classroom.

Blossom was in her dream world, she couldn't believe what had occurred just seconds ago. But she did feel a giant weight get off her shoulders, so in a way, she was thankful that she was able to get the easy part over with.

_Now_ it was time for the hard part.

She and her sister entered the classroom to see Buttercup with Blossom's bag. They sat down, as they pretended to listen to the teacher talk about how history was blah blah blah…

I wasn't really paying much attention either.

Anyway, Blossom tapped her hands against her desk, in a rhythm to try to get her mind out of the clouds. It wasn't working at all, it just made her stress even more.

_What should I do?_ She asked herself. And to be honest, she even considered moving away and changing her name.

Though she swears she isn't, Blossom is _slightly_ overdramatic.

She saw the time tick away, minute by minute, just wishing and desperately hoping for school to end so she wouldn't have to see him.

But Blossom had to find out soon, that running away wasn't going to solve ALL of her problems.

By the time it was lunch, Blossom was looking everywhere, watching where she walked to make sure he wouldn't see her or catch her glimpse.

She hastily made it to her locker safe and sound, at least until she saw four dark figures behind her. She didn't dare to turn around, as her shoulders tensed up and her hands were fidgeting.

"Are you Blossom?"

She didn't reply, she remained quiet. She finally got the courage to answer, and turned around.

"N..." she began to lie, until her sisters walked up to her.

"Blossom, what you are doing…" they said as they made their way to their sister, but then saw who she was talking to and backed away.

"So you are Blossom." The voice said. Blossom finally raised her head up, too see no other than Brick Jojo smirking down at her, his red eyes met her pink ones as she fidgeted under his stare.

He put his hand out, as she saw her letter in his hands. She squinted her eyes in confusion and raised her eyebrow but slowly grabbed it. Opening it nervously, she saw her letter marked up in red pen with a big fat D- circled on the top of the page.

She looked at him, the look of confusion more evident on her face, as his evil smirk grew wider. She kept staring down at it, as her sisters made her way behind her and saw it, their eyes widening and their mouths shaping an O.

"I don't seem to understand." Blossom said quietly as she looked up to Brick. He put his hands in his pockets and stared at her dumbly.

"What you want me to explain it to you very slowly for you to understand? You're dumber than a lot of people I've met and that's saying something." He said as his posse laughed with him, a crowd beginning to form around them.

Blossom knew she was going to get rejected, but not as harsh as he did. She felt herself grit her teeth and her hands turning into fists.

All of a sudden, loud footsteps were heard. Blossom saw Mitch, running up to Brick, glaring at him, before gently staring at her.

"Are you okay? What's that?" He said as he took the letter out of her hands and read it. He looked at it and then at Brick.

"What's your problem? Can't you simply reject her without making her go through all this?" Mitch screamed at Brick.

"Mitch its fine…" Blossom began.

"No it's not! Do you only see the mistakes in this? You should look at the contents! The contents! The feelings she put into it!" Mitch screamed as he shoved the letter, in his face, using his free hand to punch him, but Brick dodging it and punching him back, making him knockout.

"You _**dare **_call my sister dumb and punch my best friend?" Buttercup screamed as she put her hands in fists ready, to punch his face.

"I'm sorry that don't like _stupid_ girls." He said as Buttercup was an inch away from his face until Bubbles held her down.

"What's going on here?" A nasally voice said, to see no other than Berserk, queen bee of this school who had a major crush on Brick, and tried to act stupid to receive help from him in her studies.

She looked down at Blossom in a judgmental way, before snatching the letter out of Mitch's unconscious hands, reading it.

She began to laugh out loud and point at Blossom, making her cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"You are the person of my dreams? I think you're so fascinating?" She announced as everyone began to laugh at her.

Buttercup came up to her and tried to snatch it out of her hands.

"You want to get cut, BITCH?" Buttercup said as she lifted her fist up again as Berserk squealed putting her hands in front of her face.

Just as her hand was going to make contact with her skin, Blossom's arm in front of her stopped her from doing so. Buttercup looked at her sister, startled to see anger burning in her pink eyes as she glared at Buttercup, for the first time ever, giving her _chills_.

"Don't do it. Scum like _them_ aren't worth it." She said as she stared at the ground and smirked, startling everyone around them, as they backed up a little in fear.

Blossom raised her head up and glared at Brick, who seemed the most startled out of them all. She went up to up, her eyes pouring into his, as their bodies were only centimeters away.

"Listen up, and listen good. You think you're all that just because you're in a high leveled class? Just because I'm in a lower level that I have to worship the ground you walk on? I don't think so. I propose we handle this in a little competition." She said as she crossed her arms.

Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other and began to panic.

Brick looked around, before staring at her and replied: "I'm listening."

"If I can get into the top 50 highest grades in the entire school during the exams next week, you have to apologize to the whole F class for your rudeness and incompetence."

"And if I win?" He grumbled as he matched her glare.

"You get to make copies of my letter and post them around the entire school." She said. His eyes widened at her straightforwardness and her sisters ran up to her shaking her to try to get her out of it. But Blossom kept her glare, her fists clenched near her sides.

"I accept. It's an easy win anyway." He said as he glared down at her as she wiggled out of her sister's grasp.

"There's no way a girl from the F class ca-"he said midsentence thanks to Blossom's fist hitting his face, making him fall on the ground as everyone around them gasped.

"You're voice was starting to get annoying to me. If you have any self-respect for people, you shouldn't insult their friends when their right here." She said glaring down at him, with her arms crossed.

"I can't believe I've wasted a year obsessing over a douchebag like you. That's a mistake on _my_ part." She said her glare increasing.

The look on his face was priceless. He looked so surprised and so confused at the shy girl's sudden change, that all he did was stare at her and didn't even bother to reply.

She began to turn around, and walk away until she stopped in her tracks and leaned down to face him, their faces dangerously apart.

"There was something I failed to mention. At the academy I used to attend to, I took _AP_ classes, had a _4.0_ GPA average, and was the Student Council _President_ in my freshman year. Do you understand, or do you want me to explain it _slower_ for you?" she said as she smirked at his reaction, before getting up, and turning around, walking down the empty corridor, her sisters hot on her tail.

"What a wannabe. Who does she even think she is? Right, Brick? _Brick_?" Berserk kept asking but hearing no response.

Brick was staring after her, as he saw her hair swift behind her and her hips sway with confidence. He smiled to himself, as he rubbed his cheek. She had a pretty wicked punch.

**Author's Note: WHATYA THINK! Okay for people who know the drama I'm remaking into my own story, they should know that I'm not going to copy that story only the concept. I really don't like the main girl in Playful Kiss, she was so whiny and had NO self-respect. I'm making this my own story, and I'm taking stuff from manga's and dramas like Hani Yori Dango, Skip beat and Kaichou Wa Maid Sama and mixing into one so the characters aren't OC and actually are how their characters are supposed to be. Hope ya understand! PLEASE REVIEW I ONLY UPDATE IF I GET REVIEWS BECAUSE I'M STILL NOT SURE! I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES! Thanks for Reading! R&R**


	3. The Earthquake

**Author's Note: *awkwardly shifts in chair* Um….hey. Sorry I didn't update last week, personal issues came up and I actually got a fever so my health isn't the best right now. I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I honestly feel terrible about it, and I'm going to try to update TWICE this week, since I couldn't last week. Sound Alright? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Powerpuff Girls nor the anime and drama concepts in this story line. **

Chapter 3: The Earthquake

Her loud footsteps boomed across the halls and echoed and echoed in the silence. Her outburst had not only surprised her, but the rest of the school as well, leaving them in an eerie and unbearable quiet state. Blossom felt embarrassed, knowing that this sort of "bad girl" reputation was going to stick, and that word would go out _fast_.

And her killer intuition was correct as always, as she ran down the empty hall seeing whispering students point and snicker at her. Her pink eyes fumed with anger and she continued walking down the halls, until she met the door of the library.

She pushed the door open, as every eye was set on her, as the annoying and ridiculous rumors ran through once again. She lowered her head, and walked into the reference section zooming through any type of book that would give her an advantage over Brick on the exam.

Of course, you're thinking to yourself, Blossom's smart, she wouldn't need to study, _right_? Well, Blossom was extremely worried about making the bet and him actually accepting it. She knew her intelligence excelled over many, but the school was ranked one of the top ten in the country, and she knew with the other one thousand students studying here, that this was going to be a challenge and she'll need all the help she can get.

Blossom's life is going to be a rollercoaster from here on out. Because if Blossom won't do it, who will?

She sighed as she blew a single strand of hair that laid on her face.

_Can my life get any worse? _Blossom thought to herself.

Challenge Accepted.

Blossom's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Wait...wha-" she began to say, until her sisters came rushing thought the door, beads of sweat on their foreheads and panting like wild animals.

"BLOSSOM!" They screamed in sync, pointing at their sister who seemed to be slowly walking away.

"Shhhh!" The librarian muttered with her finger to her lips, glaring at the girls.

After apologizing to the librarian, they ran over to their sister, and dragged her in an empty reading section.

Buttercup looked both ways before punching Blossom in the arm. Blossom squealed in pain, as she rubbed her arm pouting.

"Are you stupid? Why would you mess with Brick, do you know what's going to happen now?" Buttercup said flailing her arms for exaggeration as her emerald eyes scanned over her red-headed sister.

Bubbles grabbed both Blossom's shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Blossom, you're in trouble. You've not only made an enemy of Brick, but the entire Special A class."

Blossom's eyes widened in surprise, as she shaked her head, laughing awkwardly. Her laughing dyed down quickly as she stared at her sisters who were unfazed and docile. Blossom quickly realized this, as her mind began to spin and her head beginning to pulse.

"What do you mean? I just bet him, I didn't declare war on the entire SA class. Isn't this just some other rumor?"

Bubbles and Buttercup both stared at each other before responding.

"That's what we thought at first too. When we were looking for you, we heard some people of the SA class talking on how they were going to take down the F class, and we also heard Mitch and his friends speaking on how this was going to be revolutionary and that we can finally have a reason to fight back to the populars." Buttercup spoke.

Blossom was astonished and her level of stress zoomed up sky high. She couldn't believe her ears, or rather, didn't want to believe them. She was stressed and worried enough as it is, she didn't need the entire F class's expectations for her weighing her down when testing began.

"In a way, you _did_ declare war, and now you have us and the entire F class ready to support you. You've started something and people are finally speaking up. So don't push yourself into a corner, okay?" Bubbles said hugging Blossom from behind.

Bubbles words touched Blossom, and gave her a slight glimpse of hope. Buttercup smirked and punched her fist into the air.

"Let's get ready to take down that snobby SA class once and for all!"

"YEAH!" they screamed together in unison, and once again apologizing to the angry librarian for their loud voices, as they snickered out of the library they were now banned from.

_Final Bell Rings..._

Blossom stealthy made it to her locker, grabbed her books, and turned around to only meet face to face to the boy who rejected her just hours ago.

"Hello, Pinky." He said smirking at Blossom, who seemed to not be the littlest amused.

"What do you want, Brick? I don't have any time to waste on you, so make this fast." She said narrowing her eyes at him and crossing her arms against her chest.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Pinky. I was just wondering if you wanted to back out of this bet when you had the chance. You wouldn't want to drag down the entire F class to where you're going, right?" he said laughing and inching closer to her face, pushing her against her own locker.

Blossom didn't dare to look into his eyes, and turned her head away, her eyes fuming with rage. Her hands were clenched by her sides, and her red hair seemed to go in flames. She grabbed the collar of his neck and forcefully pulled him down to meet her gaze, catching the attention of bystanders in the hall.

"Like I said before, I'm not going to have a problem beating the likes of _you_. Don't dare look down on me just because I'm in a lowered level class. You better enjoy this while you can, because soon, that so called pride of yours, won't longer exist." She said pushing him and exiting the hallway as she felt his stare long after her until she was no longer in sight.

She ran outside, to see her sisters and Mitch waving at her. She gladly ran to them as they began the walk to her house.

"Blossom, are you okay?" Mitch asked, looking down at her as his brown eyes had a look of worry in them.

"I'm fine, just had a rough day." She said sighing, grabbing a better hold of her backpack before smiling at him making his worries melt in a mere two seconds.

"Don't worry, it'll get better!" Bubbles giggled, and right as she did, the ground began to shake as the streetlights began to tumble back and forth uncontrollably. They all looked each other in the eyes as they held each other's hands to try to get better grip.

They heard in the distance car alarms going off, as they saw dozens upon dozens of people run out of their homes and unto the streets.

"What's happening?" Buttercup screamed as she heard sounds of tumbling items. The houses and trees were looking like they were going to explode, and that scared them all.

But as quickly as it came, it stopped.

"What was that?" Mitch asked as he saw all the people outside look inside their homes for any broken items.

"An earthquake…" Blossom said looking at her sisters in realization. "DAD!" they screamed as they dropped their backpacks and ran down to their house. When the house came to view, all the saw was a cloud of smoke, and the house in pieces. There was nothing left but ruins and dirt.

The Professor was outside, holding his newest invention in hand as he spotted the girls running towards him.

"Dad, are you alright?" Blossom screamed as she and her sisters pulled The Professor into a big bear hug.

"Girls! I'm fine, but the house…" he said, pointing to their once renovated home.

Though Blossom hated the crummy house, it brought tears to her eyes to see it like this. She got out of the hug, as she sank to the ground and began to sob. Her day had been the worst one in history, and this time, she _wasn't_ exaggerating.

_Though,_ a greater force, was now in control and her fate was now going to change for the better…

At least we _hope_.

**Author's Note: I wrote this all in 2 hours because I had this chapter half way written but didn't like it so much so started ALL OVER. So sorry it's short, I just wanted to get it posted ASAP and the next chapter will be longer I PROMISE. Sorry if it seems a little rushed, please review it helps me keep me going since you all are my muse. Thanks for Reading! R&R**


	4. New Begginings

**Author's Note: HI READERS! HAPPY FRIDAY! Hope you enjoy the story so far, I'm so glad so many people like it! It makes me so glad! I want you guys to tell me your opinions on how to make this story improve! I'm open to anything! ;)**

**Disclaimer: AMVmaker123, does not own the PPG girls, or their franchise, neither the animes and dramas concepts. She really doesn't own anything. -_-**

**Onwards to the story shall we?**

Chapter 3: New Beginnings 

Blossom's crystal tears fell to the floor, as she used her hands to cup her face, letting the tears stream down her pink cheeks. Bubbles and Buttercup watched still in the Professor's arms, heads down, allowing them too, to cry. Buttercup of course didn't let herself cry, and forcedly wiped the tears of her face. Bubbles on the other hand, cried in the professor's arm as he stroked her blonde hair.

_How_ this of could happened? Why _them_? Their lives were fine before the moved, so why, that every time they began to feel _happiness_, it was taken away from them?

Blossom stared at the rumble of their shaggy old house, and crawled to it, seeing a picture of their family. She held the picture close to her chest, and stood up, wiping one last stray tear before turning to meet the eyes of the Professor and her sisters.

"What's going to happen _now_?" Bubbles sniffled, looking up to the Professor's grey eyes.

The Professor's expression was a hard one. He seemed lost, and unsure on how to answer her question. Blossom noticed this, and answered for him, walking up to her sister and grabbing her hand.

"I don't know. For now, we just have to find a place to stay for the time being. It'll be okay, it'll only be temporary until we find a new home." Blossom said, using her other hand to wipe the tear off Bubbles face.

Buttercup remained silent, staring at the ground. A crowd began to form around them, and news reporter cars parked outside their house in seconds.

They quickly left the scene, not wanting to get caught up with the madness. They walked to the nearest hotel, and rented a room, remaining silent as they did. It was their own closure to the events that happened not so long ago.

As they entered their room, dropped their bags and when nightfall began, Blossom began to head out the door to only feel a gentle tug at the edge of her shirt.

"Blossom… where you going?" said a half-asleep Bubbles, sleeping next to the rather loud sleepers of Buttercup and the Professor.

"Just need to clear my head a bit. Don't tell dad, okay? I'll be back in the morning." Blossom said leaning down to meet her sister in eye level. Bubbles looked rather conflicted but nonetheless nodded, opening the nightstand drawer to hand her sister the spare key to their room.

Blossom smiled, patting Bubbles head before slowly opening the door and exiting letting the door close quietly behind her.

She went to the elevator, pressed the lobby button, and stood there waiting quietly till the ding of the doors opening, woke her up as she made her way out the hotel's front doors.

The streets were rather dangerous at night, but she gotten used to it rather quickly. She let the wind blow her long hair, as the feel of the wind against her skin calmed her. The crescent moon shined brightness in the dark city and the stars twinkled in the never ending blackness.

As she finally reached the old crummy building, she pulled out her pink key, putting it in the lock and opening the once locked door. Inside, there was a wood floor and a reflecting window that stretched across the room. A dance studio.

Blossom has danced since she was young, and was a way to help her relief of her stress. Though her family thought she quit dancing after they moved, she secretly comes her at night to let her frustrations out while nobody watches.

She found this place was abandoned for years, no-one ever entering it. Blossom saved up money from some part time jobs and money she saved up for several years, to renovate it, to become her personal dance studio.

At her old school, Blossom was highly known to be one of the best dancers making her popular and often looked up to by other fellow dancers. Dancing filled a void in her that no one else could. It made her feel powerful and strong when she felt the most weak.

She went to her locker, and opened it, relieved to find her dancing clothes still in place. She quickly changed into her pink shorts, black tee, and dancing shoes. Her shirt was cut open on the back, with ties holding the shirt together showing her bare skin. She let her hair go down her back, the curls at the end brushing against her.

She grabbed her boom box, and pressed play. As soon as the music began she moved her feet gracefully against the floor. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, as she snaked around her feet moving in several directions. She twirled and twirled the music's beat quickly changing from soft music to loud beats. And as the music changed, she did the same.

She popped her shoulders and her legs with the beat of the drums, her hair flowing behind her. She felt her eyes watering up, but ignored it and focused on her dancing. The music was getting faster, the beats getting more intense. She was getting angrier with tears streaming down her face. As the final beats were playing, she twirled towards the mirror and at the final beat, punched the glass, making a giant crack and several shards of glass go in her fist.

She fell against the glass, her fists near her face as she sobbed loudly, and staring at her broken reflection in the mirror.

"I'm okay…I'm _okay_." She whispered as the music muted and all she could her hear were her desperate sobs in the night.

_The Next Morning…_

As the sun began to rise and the birds began to sing, Blossom changed back into her regular school clothes and covered up the wound she got from the shards of glass. She locked her studio, and walked towards the hotel. She cleared her head, as the warmth of the sun against her face gave her comfort. She made her way to the lobby, and went up the elevator, opening the door, thankful to find her sisters and the Professor still fast asleep.

She quickly took a shower, and changed into her clothes. She couldn't afford to miss school with the exam's coming up, so she quietly changed and grabbed her things slightly smiling at the sight of them sleeping together.

With her spare key still in hand, she walked out the door. As she made it the outside of the hotel, she had a vague idea where the school was. She made it down several blocks and streets she didn't know or didn't recognize.

But she could see the school in the far horizon and still walked endlessly. She felt a hand go on her shoulder, as she flinched and turned to see who the person was.

Her day had already started on a rough note, especially if she had to meet, out of all people, Brick Jojo. Her gentle eyes immediately turned into a cold glare as she grabbed his hand and yanked it off of her.

"Don't _touch_ me." She said as she ignored him and continued walking down the street.

"Good morning to you _too_, Pinky." He said as he followed close behind her and caught up with her.

Her gaze was focused on the road ahead as she tried her best to ignore the person next to her.

What she didn't notice, was that his gaze was fixed on her bandaged hand.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked angrily as he pointed to the bandages wrapped around it.

She pulled down the cuff of her jacket, trying to hide her injured hand as she mumbled a quiet, 'nothing'.

He grabbed her wrist, as she winced as he did holding it up for him to see. She glared at him, as he returned the glare, making her back up a little.

"Does this _look_ like nothing? Tell me." He said as he pointed the blood stains on the bandages. Her head was pulsing and her head was spinning.

"Why do _you_ care? Whether I hurt myself or not it's not your concern."

"Be-because I do! Will you stop being stubborn and just tell me!" he said as he inched closer to her.

"You know what I really hate? _Hypocrites_. So will you please stop acting like you care, when we both know you don't!" Blossom began, "I will never, _ever_, accept _sympathy_ from the likes of you. So just leave me _alone_!" she said as she kicked him where it hurts, and ran away towards the school building.

_Some Hours later…_

Her day want slower than a melting stick of butter down a hill. She had to take plenty of notes in her classes that she now had to pay attention to, and ignored everyone all day.

People will laugh and point at her, she felt so alone without her sisters she felt so unprotected. Blossom knew this would happen, but with all that was going on her life she felt so different. People from the low classes protected her, and stood up for her which put a small smile on her face.

During the last class of the day, she went to the bathroom, and splashed water on her face, and saw her reflection. Her hair was down and has been a long while that she wore her hair that way. Her front bangs looked nice with the curls at the end of her red locks. She smiled a bit and right when she was about to exit the bathroom, she bumped into three girls, Berserk and her sisters, Brute and Brat. They all glared at her, as Berserk went behind her and began to play with her hair.

"I like your hair, but it seems you need a _haircut_. _Right_, girls?" she said as her sisters appeared behind her and nodded. Blossom tried to run, but Berserk grabbed her wrist as she screamed in pain as Berserk got on her, and harshly held her head to the floor. Blossom saw the shine of the scissors as Brute handed them to Berserk, smirking.

"Trust me, this won't hurt a _bit_." She said as she inched closer to her head with the scissors and grabbed a giant wad of her hair. Right before she could cut it, Blossom used her free legs to kick Brute and Brat that were behind her, and grab Berserk by the head, and put her down.

Berserk was squealing and flailing her arms and her sisters were left unconscious on the bathroom floor.

"Don't _eve_r try to cut my hair, _again_! You hear me?!" Blossom screamed, as Berserk nodded her head, still screaming on the top of her lungs.

Blossom grabbed the scissors and cut of a giant piece of Berserk's fake hair. Berserk screamed and flailed her arms even harder.

"_That's_ from the girl you used to torment in the SA classes." Blossom said as she ran out the bathroom doors.

"Wha- Wait…You!" she screamed as Blossom could hear her screams from the hallway as she smirked and walked into her class with pride.

_After School_…

Blossom was glad to finish the school day on a good note, and left the school smiling as she made her way to the hotel. As she used the spare key and entered the room, she saw their stuff was already packed and Buttercup's smirk and Bubble's smile were in place.

She was extremely confused as the Professor handed her stuff, which wasn't much, and smiled at her too.

"What's going on here?" Blossom said suspiciously with her eyebrow raised in curiosity. They all looked at each other before answering.

"We found a place to stay." The Professor said as he saw Blossom's eyes gleam and her grin grow wide on her face.

"Really? Where? How?' she said as she began jumping up and down in her spot, something she normally would never do.

"Remember the news reporter cars we saw outside our house? Actually there was a story on how our house got wrecked, and my old friend from college saw it and offered to help. Se we're going to stay with him and his family for a while, before we get back on our feet." The Professor said as he smiled and lead me and my sisters out the door.

"That's great! Wait, we're going now?" Blossom asked as she was being pushed, her heels of her feet pushed against the carpet of their hotel room.

"Why of course! We were waiting for you to get here!" he said as they all made it down the lobby, paid for their room with the last money they had left, and began to walk to the house.

"Do they live near here?" Buttercup asked, tired of walking for the last ten minutes past Blocks and streets.

"Yeah they live just one block down." He said, as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup looked at each other knowing that is where the richest houses in the neighborhood lived.

"_This_… is it?" The Professor said in disbelief as the girls and he stared at the humongous mansion that was in front of their very eyes. It was the biggest house in the entire neighborhood, which was a big shock considering how big it was.

They made their way to the front steps and ringed the doorbell, as it chimed and echoed through the house. A woman with black hair and red lips answered, as she looked at them and smiled hugely letting them inside.

"Welcome! Welcome! We've been expecting you!" The black haired woman said, but Blossom didn't pay attention to that nor the amazing décor she witnessed through the house.

She just paid attention to the red magma eyes that were staring at her, as the signature smirk appeared on the vile owner's lips.

**Author's Note: What do you think? I hope you liked it, I did it ALL today again. Lolz I should plan these out more. Tell me if it's good and that you like it, your opinions mean the world to me! Thanks for Reading! R&R**


	5. A New Home

**Author's Note: HEY READERS! SO SORRY I didn't post for the last couple days, I was having some immune problems. Thanks for reviewing guys I just love reading your reviews!:) BTW, this is important: In my story so far, we don't actually see much of BC or Bubbles but from now on, their going to have a big role in the story itself, but Blossom will still be the main/main character of this story****If you guys life the other pairings they ARE going to be featured in this story A LOT. Sorry for kind of cutting you off last chapter, but I couldn't help it. *mischievous laugh***

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG franchise or show nor the anime and drama concepts in this story line.**

Chapter: 5 A New Home

Blossom held her hands in fists to try to resist the urge to punch the smug smirking idiot who returned the glare she sent him. Her sisters had a similar reaction, as Buttercup raised her fist in the air, but quickly deciding against it, as for Bubbles who stared at Blossom and then her enemy back in forth in disbelief. Her legs were shaking with anger, her face quickly turning red as her eyes bulged out not only at her sworn enemy, but the two boys standing behind him. She could notice her sisters stare at them, which sent an uneasy feeling down her spine.

"Oh, where are my manners?" said the pale, black-haired woman, who didn't notice the thick uncomfortable tension that lingered between the teens. "These are my sons, Boomer…" She said pointing to the shaggy blonde haired boy who quickly moved up as his mother introduced him. His eyes were a dark blue, as his hair was the lightest colored blonde they'd ever seen. Bubbles felt her stare wander farther than it should have been, most likely to the muscles and abs that were poking out of his tight blue tee.

"Hi, I'm Boomer. Nice to meet you all." He said smiling. Boomer waved at all of them, and caught Bubbles stare as she felt herself blush before quickly looking away around the house as if she was doing so in the first place. Though it was barely audible, she heard a chuckle, causing her to blush and fidget even more.

"Butch…" the woman said as the boy with jet black hair stepped a step forwards, rolling his eyes but then seductively grinning at the three girls in front of him as he stepped dangerously close to all of them. He had short black hair that was spiked up in a small Mohawk on his head. His hair was unkempt, spikes going in all directions and his eyes were a hypnotizing dark jade green. He had a good build, and it was noticeable in his long black sleeved green shirt with one black skull in the middle.

"Hello ladies," he began with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I'm Butch. I hope we can become _very_ good friends in the future." He said as he put his hand out to Blossom and Bubbles who hesitantly shook it. When he put his hand out to Buttercup who seemed to be not paying attention and extremely annoyed, she saw his hand and just glared at it then at him. She took his hand, and gripped at it tightly as she saw his face turn pale. She smirked as his mother wasn't paying attention to the two of them, as Buttercup leaned forwards and whispered harshly in his ear.

"Keep it in your pants, or _I will_.' She muttered before backing away, and giving him the most fake and uneasy smile ever seen. He stared at her in awe but quickly let go of her hand and glared at her.

Their mother quickly paid attention back to the teens, as she smiled unnoticeable at the events that just occurred.

"This is my eldest son, Brick. He goes to school with you girls, have you heard of him?" she said as Brick stepped forward and smiled at the irritated and obviously annoyed Blossom. She was already having a horrible week and she didn't need, out of all people, Brick Jojo to ruin it even more. She crossed her arms, and looked him dead in the eye as she responded:

"I don't believe I have. It is such a _pleasure_ to meet you. These are my sisters, Buttercup and Bubbles. I'm Blossom. We are _very_ fortunate to make your acquaintance. " Blossom said as she grinned at his mother and then at him. They stood there in an uncomfortable silence until the mother interrupted and showed them around the house.

"Well, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm such a scatterbrain!" she chuckled to herself. "My name is Sedusa Jojo, but you can just call me Sedusa or ." She said smiling as she shook their hands.

"And it's great seeing you again, Professor! It's been a couple years!" she said as she and the professor began to converse with one another and head into another direction of the house, leaving the newly acquainted teens alone.

"Well Pinky, isn't this a pleasant surprise running into each other like this?' Brick said as he inched closer to Blossom whose attention was averted and elsewhere of Brick's gaze.

"Wait…you know _them_?" A curious Boomer said as he eyed the girls in a judgmental way that made all of them send a glare his way.

"_Unfortunately_ brother, I do. You really must be enjoying this, right, Pinky?" Brick said as he began to play with the ends of Blossom's hair inching closer and closer to her face.

"That's as far as you will go! Move or I'll make you move." Buttercup said as she stepped behind her sister who seemed irritated but kept her cool. Buttercup glared at all three of them, her jade green eyes seemed to glow in fury.

"That's an awful lot of talk, for a _girl_. " Butch said smirking at Buttercup. Her face was expressionless, her hair covering her face. You could hear her sounds of evil laughter which startled everyone as she looked up and sent him the most bone chilling evil smile and glare.

She went up to him, and punched him straight across the face, making him fall down and cup his cheek. He looked at her in disbelief, and touched his now cut lip, with blood dripping on his hand.

"Wow, did _that_ hurt? I thought it wouldn't of, I'm a _girl_ after all." She said glaring down at him as he stood up and wiped the blood of his mouth.

"Want to play, Butterbitch? Let's _play_." He said cracking his knuckles and sending Buttercup 'come and get me' look. She of course, wouldn't back down on a challenge, and her anger was at an all-time high.

She began to run at him, but fortunately being held back by Bubbles. Bubbles was using her full force to try to stop her sister.

"What? Are you running away?" Butch said angrily as he began to stomp towards Buttercup, who was extremely pissed off. Thankfully, Boomer held Butch down, as Bubbles did to Buttercup.

"COWARD! COME AT ME!" Buttercup screamed.

"BITCH! ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO? I REALLY DON'T WANT FOR YOU TO BREAK A NAIL!"

They began screaming back and forth, yelling profanities at each other, as the blues held them back.

Blossom and Brick stared at them absolutely speechless. Brick stared at Blossom and stared at her sisters, seeing that she was probably the most normal out of all of them.

Brick was started to get annoyed with all this yelling, and began to rub his temples in annoyance.

"YOU'RE SO PERVERTED, YOUR WORSE THAN A DOG ON A HOT DAY!" Buttercup yelled.

"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! MIND SHUTING UP?"Butch screamed.

"HYPOCRITE!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Bubbles and Boomer looked extremely tired as they both simultaneously sighed. They looked at each other and said nothing, obviously not wanting to get in a quarrel like their other siblings.

Blossom's head was pulsing as she mimicked Brick's action and rubbed her temples, not helping it at all. Her anger began to skyrocket.

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Brick and Blossom screamed simultaneously, glaring at their siblings, than at each other. The room was in silence as they heard footsteps come closer as they all began to inwardly panic, the blues letting go of Buttercup and Butch who were straightening selves out.

Sedusa stepped in smiling, as she looked at the teens. They all grinned at her in unison, but inwardly glaring at one another.

"Is everything okay? I thought I heard screaming." Sedusa asked Blossom as she loomed over her in an innocent but interrogating way.

"Oh, no! We were just talking is all. Right, _girls_?" She said hoping they would catch her drift.

They mumbled and agreed as Mrs. Jojo smiled and lightly pushed the girls to the living room. Chandeliers hanged on the ceiling and exquisite velvet furniture was placed. The girls stood in awe, the Professor smiling hugely at the big, humongous living room.

"Well, will you like anything to eat or would you like to get some rest?" Mrs. Jojo asked as she smiled at the girls and the Professor.

"To be honest, I think me and the girls need some time to relax and get used to the new changes." The Professor said as he smiled and hugged the girls.

"Alright, I'll show you to your rooms. This way, please." Sedusa said, leading them to the giant spiral staircase. The girls noticed their surroundings, fancy artifacts and paintings, and other rich necessities, were placed around.

"This is your room, Buttercup." said Sedusa as she pointed to the first door on the left. Buttercup saw a keep out sign on the door as she saw Sedusa sigh as she saw it, mumbling 'that boy'.

When she opened the door, the walls were plastered with rock and heavy metal bands, green and black walls and a green electric guitar. She smiled hugely as she saw a punching bag hanging from the ceiling, and dumbbells all different weights. Her bed was entirely green and black, with noticeable fine sheets.

"AH! I'm so sorry Buttercup! This used to be Butch's room and he is not that happy on sharing a room with his other brother. I'll tell him to move this furniture right away!" Sedusa said as she began to move out the room until Buttercup put her hand on her shoulder.

"This…is…PERFECT! I'm in love with this! I mean… I think I'll manage." Buttercup said smirking, as she laid her stuff down and began looking around the room, astonished.

Sedusa shook her head a little before closing the door, and showing the other two their rooms.

"This is your room, Bubbles. We renovated your room to fit your liking. "Sedusa said as she opened the door to a beautiful room, with an empty canvas and all other artistic materials scattered. The room color was a gorgeous sky blue and her bed was lacey and girly with soft fluffy pillows.

Bubbles squealed and ran to the canvas as she said a polite 'Thank You!' She smiled wide and began to test out the new acrylic paint sets on the empty canvas to make her new painting.

Sedusa grinned, closing the door and showing Blossom to her room which led into another hallway, away from her sisters.

She saw a couch and a coffee table near the stairs which made it have a hawk eye view over the house. Sedusa showed her to the room, and opened the door as Blossom a pink room with a nice pink fluffy bed and pink lamps. She saw a little study area and some books on shelves to read. What caught her eye the most though, was a pair of pink dancing shoes near the closet. She went over and grabbed the shoes off the floor, eyeing them curiously.

"How did you know I was a dancer?" Blossom asked suspiciously as she paid attention to Sedusa who smiled and said:

"Just a gut feeling I had. I hope you like it!" She said as she smiled and waved before closing the door, leaving Blossom isolated in her new room. She sat and stared around as she opened the closet to see brand new clothes and also, some sport and dancing clothes as well.

Blossom smiled as she grabbed the shoes off her bed, and put it in the closet. She heard her door open, and turned around smiling, disappointed to find that it wasn't Mrs. Jojo at the door, but Brick smirking, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want? Blossom said grabbing her school bad and putting it on the little desk. She felt a migraine begging to form at the mere sight of him.

"Just wanted to see if Pinky was comfortable." Brick said, fiddling with the cloth on her bed, as he stared at the redhead.

She was obviously irritated with the thought of living with someone like him, but she thought best to avoid the subject as best as possible.

"I'm fine, but I have a lot of work to do so can you _please _leave?" Blossom asked in a more demanding tone than a begging one. Brick stared at her for a while, until a smirk was on his lips, as he stepped to Blossom, looming over her.

"Why should I? To be honest Pinky, I'm pretty sure you're getting a real kick out of all this." Brick said as he inched more closer to Blossom's face.

"What, No! If anything, I'm the one that hates this the _most_." She said backing away slowly.

Then, Brick grabbed her wrists causing panic to arise on her face, as he pushed them both against her bed, with him looming over her. Blossom struggled against his hold, but frighteningly couldn't move. She looked up and saw his red eyes staring down at her, making her stop resisting. She looked back at him, and saw him inching closer, as she tightly closed her eyes.

Brick leaned over to her ear, as Blossom could feel the warmth of his breath against her skin, causing her cheeks to turn red.

"If you hated this, you wouldn't have stopped resisting. This just proves that you still have feelings for me." Brick said triumphantly as he got off of her and left the room, leaving Blossom there on the bed dumbstruck.

He laughed as he heard her scream, and went down the hallway with a spring to his step.

Blossom was blushed red, as she could still feel his touch on her skin. She felt exposed and made fun of, and she felt as if she couldn't look him in the eye again.

She screamed into her pillow, and went over to her desk to try to do some work, but she was still distracted hoping that it would clear her mind.

_Several hours Later…_

Blossom was studying her best for the next exams coming up, as she could already feel bags under her eyes. But she still felt the same as she did hours ago, which didn't help make her headache go away. She went over to her new closet, picking out some dance clothes, a pink hoodie with all black yoga shorts, and changed into them quickly and quietly hoping to not make any noise as she soundlessly grabbed her pink key out of her drawer.

She tip toed over to the window, and opened it wide, thankful that her room was near a tree, she went on the nearest branch, and went on it like a sloth to try to find her way down.

But the sound of a 'snap' didn't do her justice as she and the branch fell, her screaming as she made contact with the ground. She rubbed her butt, and stood up, more than happy to not have received an injury, but having an ache on her back because of the fall.

She went out and went on the sidewalk, making her way to her favorite place, realizing that the sky was very dark, giving her plenty time to dance and time to make it back to the house safe and sound.

What she _didn't_ realize, was the dark hooded figure with ruby eyes, following her as she made her way to her studio.

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't post earlier, I was very sick (honest) and I am still. I have a bad immune system, okay? LOL. Okay well, I hope you liked, next chapter will have more greens and blues this one was kind of an introduction for them. Please review it helps me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. I'm thinking of doing a contest soon, lol who knows? Thanks for Reading! R&R**


End file.
